User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Invasion Part 4 Devastation
"so how are the shield mod's you have been working on for the last 2 years and thanks to the invasion and some stolen shield technology from the shape shifter's ships and weapons giving us the shield mods almost immediately coming along" asked Maxwell speaking to his brother Poindexter "nearly finished Maxwell i just need a few more minutes both of my Zeta Security Modules will be finished is the console for the module ready yet?" asked Poindexter "almost done just tighten this last bolt and done all set waiting on" said Maxwell before there was a gigantic rumble "what was that" said Maxwell "what is that" said Jason when standing outside the castle "oh not much say hello to our ultimate fighting machine Devastator nothing can take this baby on and here's the reason why" said the clone piloting devastator who proceded to press a button in the devastator then the giant ufo had gigantic arms come from the unit and gigantic legs coming from the bottom of the unit a gigantic mini gun appeared from the right arm and sat it self on the left shoulder then a giant head came from the unit "a gigantic robot what else is new" said Kenpo "this" said the robot had gigantic wings sprout from the back along with some engies then the right hand turned into a blaster cannon then gigantic rocket launchers on the jet pack opened "sorry i asked" said Kenpo "now to fight" said Stunt "i'm out" said Jason while walking back inside "what are we gonna do with him" said Clark "shut up and fight" said Shadow. As the fighting began it looked bleak the castle had taken heavy damage and the Zeta unit had not been completed yet and the brothers fighting were growing more and more tired "i have an idea" said Kenpo talking to maxwell when the fighting began "i can do it but the unit is ready" said Poindexter "this book better work" said Poindexter looking at the notebook that was an artifact of the Scribblenauts "lets see this red notebook suposedly has the power to create anything thanks to this starite on the cover this book was made by Star shortly after the great war ended" said Poindexter talking to himself then Poindexter proceded to write down fast jetpack and minigun then the words on the book dissapeared and then suddenly in a puff of smoke the items appeared infront of Poindexter "wow the book can make anything" said Poindexter amazed that the notebook made the 2 items he wrote down "MAXWELL GET IN HERE" shouted Poindexter "nice now help me with this" said Maxwell "the devastator is the fastest ship and our most powerful combat drone in our army nothing can stop us" said the pilot "fastest huh catch me if you can" said Maxwell flying by the devastator unit fast "oh yeah you think your fast come here" said the pilot pressing the switch again then the devastator unit transformed back into a ufo and flew after Maxwell ("Vowelcano's lava lake that formed from the constant eruptions i wonder") thought Maxwell to himself "that ufo can't pull up if it goes down at high speeds now to end this" said Maxwell while flying as high as he could go and then he flew towards the lava lake at high speed "this ends here you fool" said the pilot "no just for you" said Maxwell before he teleported away "OH NO AAAAHHHH" screamed the pilot when he tried to pull up but it was to late the devastator fell into the lava lake and melted away to nothing "DARN IT CLEVER BOY BUT I HAVE AN ACE UP MY SLEVE" screamed the alien leader watching as his powerful but heavy combat unit and his best pilot in his army perished in the lava lake "nice work bro devastator is down now to add this" said Poindexter activating the Zeta unit encasing the castle in a shield "this is gonna be easier to repel attacks" said Milo "whoa when did you get here" said Larp "i brought friends and family your call attracted alot of survivors and a few scribblenaut survivors as well and your fighting was impossible to miss now lets get started" said Chase. "You called sir" said a clone "Clone 734 as you may know devastator is down is has been several weeks since this revolution started but our troops are useless against them a boy named Maxwell and his revolutionaries we just played our trump card devastator and was destroyed melted away to be specific now i have obtained this the dark starite made by the darknaught empire but was hidden away somewhere in space our energy scanners found it and recovered it in the planet called venus and i have other energy sources fire sources speed sources and a thunderbolt now have these" said the leader of the clone army "how" Said Clone 374 "like this" said the leader using extremely powerful energy on the clone transforming him into something "how do you feel solider" said the Leader looking at the clone who had new colors the shirt and rooster helmet were blue the pants, headphones and the gloves were black the shoes were red as well as his skin. Then the clone moved so fast he moved to and from several places over nine thousand times in a few seconds then when the clone landed after he jumped fire and lightning came from him "powerful sir" said the Elite Clone "now go and decimate that pitiful resistance" said the Leader "yes sir" said the Elite Clone before leaving the city in 1 second and ran towards the castle then the leader laughed evilly "NOW YOU PITY RESISTANCE YOUR FIGHTING MIGHT MAY BE STRONG BUT NOTHING CAN DESTROY THIS NEW EXPERIMENT NOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO THIS TIME" shouted the leader as he laughed knowing that this attack would decimate the castle "and to make sure that castle is leveled deploy the entire fleet" said the leader "it will be done my lord" said the admiral of the fleet as it moved towards the castle "REPEL THIS" shouted the leader watching as the fleet and experiment headed towards the castle. Category:Blog posts